World War II in Dania
} World War II (often abbreviated to WWII or WW2), also known as the Second World War, was a global war that lasted from 1939 to 1945, although conflicts reflecting the ideological clash between what would become the Allied and Axis blocs began earlier. Background After the Sagofagi Uprising War (1927-1929) the kingdom became a republic in the early days of the republic it had a good recovering economy and starting to negotiate and trade with Dania and allies. But after Odorico Capozzoli won the second election in 1935 the friendship between Dania and Sagofagia was over. Capozzoli became allies with Nazi-Germany and Japan. Pre-war events Sonalali Uprising of 1937 Sonalali is the northern most reagion in Sagofagia. The people were against Capozzoli and wanted independence. The took over the Savrona townhall and held a few Sagofagi officials hostage. After three days the hostage was over. Only 3 officials survived the hostage. The hatred towards Capozzoli would held on till the end of the Second World War. The War War breaks out (1940-41) Only a few months after the start of World War II in Europe, on March 5, 1940 Odorico Capozzoli declared war on Dania but because of the Helena Mountains that works as a buffer between the countries Capozzoli needed to create a plan to reach Dania to attack them and he decided to go through North-Dania like they did in the First World War and the First and Third Vendettio Wars. Dania was prepared for that but couldn't prevent the capitulation of North-Dania. After the capitulation the Sagofagian army pushed into Dania and neighbour Dona. After the battle of Eruen the progress of the Sagofagi army was stopped and Dania kept the Sagofagians to take Mursa and later Likavra. Invasion of Estdania (1941) After the invasion of Dania from the north failed, Capozzoli needed a new plan to suprise Dania. Capozzoli decided to invade neutral Estdania so the army can invade from the south were less Dalanic army was located because of the invasion in the north. Estdania wasn't prepared for the attack but army was mobilized quick. After the arrival of Dalanic soldiers the attack also got stuck. War breaks out in the Enzen (1941) The Japanese Empire was expanding into the Pacific Ocean and one of the nations on their list was The Enzen. The islands were a Dutch colony . On August 9th 1941 the Japanese attacked and the three Island soon collapse and the government surrendered. The Allied forces now had a new problem. The Asdanian, Danian and British Naval all tried to reclaim the Islands but the Japanese kept control over the Enzen Islands. The Enzen were under the Japanese control until the bombing of Nagazaki and Hiroshima. Japan surrendered and gave up on the Enzen. The Dutch were in power until 1948. Naval War There also was a naval war between Britain and Sagofagia in the East Dan Sea. The British colony of Tan (a small Island in the pacific) was used as a militairy base by the British. Capozzoli tried multiple times to take over the base and stop Britain from using it but the attempt failed and Sagofagia was losing more and more ships. So Capozzoli decided to make a defense bunkers at the coast so it was harder for Britain to reach the mainland. American intervention (1941) The American also fought in Dania at the Middle and Northern front. It helped a lot at the Battle of Japalo when the Allied forces crushed Sagofagia. The frontline was slowly moving right towards the Sagofagi border. Axis invasion of Tania After the several attempts to take over the British Colony of Tan Isle. Capozzoli decided to go for the larger independent neighbouring island Tania. They quickly invaded the Island and Tanian army didn't stand a chance. The United Kingdom wasn't happy with that because now it was harder for them to use the military base. The British colony of Tan Isle was bombed on 18 June by Sagofagi Planes. The British with the help of the United States, Canada and Dania started Operation Leopold. The plan was to reclaim Tania from the Axis. Soldiers would land on the Island and take major cities and capture Sagofagi soldiers. It worked out well and after a few battles Sagofagi Soldiers started to fled the island to fight on the Danian Island. At the end of September Tania became free. Sagofagi collapse, Allied victory (1943-44) More battles were lost by Sagofagia. Guillermo was captured in June 1943 and Orielle in October that same year. In Sagofagia people started to protest against the war at the Pace Protest in December. A lot of protesters were killed or captured by the Sagofagi army. The Sonalali also started an uprising. Allied were slowly winning the war. After the occupation of Sqad on May 11th 1944 the collapse of Sagofagia was unavoidable. On the 8th of June 1944 Capozzoli was assassinated in Apeo by a Sonalali Nationalist after the murder the Sagofagia government collapsed and didn't had the time to install a new leader. Sagofagia surrendered. Category:Wars